Digimon Adventure 00: The Digital World is born!
by Nex the Slayer
Summary: A team of scientists create the first bio-info-transfer program, but the project is sabatoged. Who will stop the threat from the Digital World, a project gone wrong? *On hiatus for Digimon research! I want it to be accurate!*
1. The Diary

_From the diary of Satoshi Araki…_

* * *

What is data?

In terms of digital data, data is a series of "true" and "false" sequences (or 1's and 0's) that, when used together, perform a specific action.

In this respect, all living organisms can be called the epitome of digital data engineering.

Our DNA is an incredibly complex system of binary "true" and "false" statements, billions and trillions of sequences long. These massive amounts of data give each human, animal and plant their diversity, due to changes between each individual in these binary "statements".

Basically, our bodies hold more information in their base program than any computer could ever hold. Living organisms _are_ the most advanced computer systems in existence!

I, Satoshi Araki, and my development team have worked tirelessly to develop the first online bio-transfer network. It works by storing pieces of data in digitally based _living_ organisms.

The efficiency of this program is near perfect: so close, in fact, that a person in Japan can load and e-mail a _terabyte_ of information to a person in America in just under three seconds.

This is, of course, a monumental achievement! Our team will likely go down in history as the greatest of all engineers, next to God himself!

Though the network is only in the experimentation stage, I have managed to finish the program for the first digital creature. To prep it for receiving data, I have placed it in a pre-loader: an egg, so to speak.

These _creatures_ (I use the term sparingly) are designed to grow, and learn from experience. While a newly "hatched" egg may only be able to transfer a terabyte of information, a mature and fully experienced digital being should be able to load more than an _exabyte_ of information. (1 billion gigabytes!)

Some members of my team are reluctant to program the monsters to grow. They are concerned that one may gain independence and wreak havoc on the system. I highly doubt this, as peaceful natures are written into the base program for every digital being. Despite these small disputes, the project moves forward.

My son, seven years old now, greats me every day when I get home, eagerly asking me more and more questions about my project. He's the best son a father could ask for; he doesn't realize that half of the inspirations for this project came from him!

When I asked him what I should name the program, he didn't just give me the first thing that popped into his head. He actually sat in his room for three days thinking about it! He told me it should be simple, but since the project was so huge, that it should have a name that meant something big. What a smart kid!

My son gave me the name, and I have decided to make it the title for our project.

The Digital World Project is under way!

-Satoshi Araki


	2. The Launch

_Today's the day…_

Satoshi Araki stepped down off of the bus onto the busy downtown street, dressed in a suit and tie, on his way to work. He kept pulling at his neck… the suit was uncomfortable, and the heat was starting to make him sweat. With any luck, the AC in the main building wouldn't be blown. Satoshi's jet black, short hair was beginning to droop, and even his glasses were fogging over from the temperature.

The young programmer stopped at a fairly well decorated stand on the sidewalk, where the owner was busy selling salads. Satoshi wondered what he should pick up for dinner that evening. The kitchen was starting to look bare…

"Good morning, Satoshi! How are you doing today? You look good in that suit!" the Salad Stand owner asked. She was an average height, with round, silver glasses that complimented her graying hair.

"Very well," he replied. "Thank you, Mrs. Inoue."

"That's good. How is your son? He hasn't stopped by my stand in such a long time…"

"I'm afraid he had to transfer schools, so he won't be stopping by on a regular basis anymore. So! I'm picking up dinner today!"

"Well isn't that nice!" Mrs. Inoue wrapped her apron around her waist. "Let's have a look… I have Egg salad, Caesar salad, Pasta salad… here! Try this Three Bean salad!"

"No, no… I just came here for some breakfast fruit. I'll be back to buy dinner later!"

"Just as well," the old woman sighed. "It only had two beans anyway…"

After buying a small fruit bowl, Satoshi continued down the street. A left, then a right, then another right…

As Satoshi approached his work building, he noticed several black vehicles parked outside.

_I guess they're already here… _he thought to himself. _Just as well. The government should never be late._ Satoshi bounded up the steps to the main entrance and slid through the revolving doors. The main floor was deserted.

_Everyone's probably waiting on me. _Satoshi stepped into the freight elevator at the back of the room. As the elevator ascended, he thought about the impact of the project he and his fellow scientists had been working on. _After today, the way everyone sees data will change forever._

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor, where Satoshi could hear whispered conversations. He stepped off of the elevator and made his way through the columns of electrical circuitry towers and navigated the large cords lying on the floor. Arriving in the center of the floor, Satoshi nodded to his fellow scientists who were already gathered. Several men in uniform stood to the side, all standing at attention.

Satoshi shook hands with the gray-haired general who was leading the group.

"Welcome to the Belly of the Beast, general." Satoshi joked lightly. The phrase had become the scientists' name for the fifth floor, since the equipment made the room so hard to navigate.

"Just get it on with," the general replied sharply. "We have other places to be."

"…right. Okay. Did you read the brief I sent you?"

"I am fully aware of what is taking place today, Mr. Araki. I'm only here to supervise. Now fire the thing up so we can get out of here."

The general's attitude perturbed Satoshi, but he decided to let it go. Today, the greatest development in Computer Science was about to take place, and he wasn't going to let the General spoil it for him.

"Jonas!" Satoshi called. "Are we ready to launch?"

"Yep!" a fellow scientist stepped forward. "We've been ready for a while. We were waiting on you."

"Good. General, can you follow me, please?" Satoshi led the scientists and soldiers to the edge of the room, where all the wires from the equipment seemed to gather. Several large screens covered the wall, giving readouts and line code for various things.

"Everything's ready," Jonas spoke again. "All you have to do is push enter."

Satoshi's looked to the general, then to his peers. This was _it_. This was the moment he had been waiting for nearly ten years to witness. The Digital World project was finally ready to be executed. He reached forward, and let his finger hover over the "Enter" button. He glanced to his friends once again.

"Are there any objections? Any last remarks?"

"Just push the friggin' button, Araki." The general spat. Satoshi lowered his finger and pushed the button…


	3. The Prototype

_Several days later…_

"Dad! Dad! Look!" A young boy dressed in his pajamas with frizzy brown hair ran into the small, dark lit office. In a recliner chair, with his face fixed on the computer screen, was Satoshi Araki. The middle aged man rubbed his jet black hair and turned to face his son, his eyes full of wisdom and warmth.

"What is it son?" Satoshi asked as he rotated to give full attention to the seven year old. The warm smile slowly turned into a stern frown. "Wait a minute… its 1:30 in the morning! You have school tomorrow! Shouldn't you be asleep?"

The child shook his head. "I couldn't sleep! Here! I have something for you!" The boy handed his father a sheet of paper. Satoshi took the paper and examined it closely.

"Wow! You're becoming quite the artist, aren't you? Impressive!" The paper was a drawing of two creatures. One looked like a man-lion, the other like the Grinch with even worse hygiene. The green one carried a bone club, and the lion wielded a short, sharp sword.

"Aww, thanks Dad!" the boy scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

"So…? C'mon what are their names?" Satoshi inquired. "I can always use more ideas for the Digital Monsters!"

Satoshi's son beamed "The lion is Leomon, and the ugly one is Ogremon! They're friends, but they're always competing to see who's better!"

The warm smile returned to Satoshi's face. "Those are great Digimon, kiddo. Great job!" He glanced back at the computer screen. "I have something I want to show you too. Here, come sit on my lap!"

The boy quickly jumped onto his father's seat and plopped down on his knee. Satoshi turned towards the screen, where jumbles of numbers and code ran across the whole screen. The lines of code didn't just run up, down, left and right. They also ran backwards and forwards, bending around in the shape of…

"An egg?" the boy asked, looking up at his father.

"Yes… this is the very first Digital Monster Egg, the first Digi-egg. We already launched the Digital World, but all the Digimon there were created from scratch, without eggs. This is the very first egg created… and _you're_ the first person to see it! Not even my research team has seen this! You just saw something top secret!"

The young boy's mouth dropped. "Top Secret!? Wooooow! Cool! Thanks, Dad!"

Satoshi grinned. He was so easy to impress. "Now remember, you _can't tell anyone_ about this! It's our secret, right?"

"Right!"

"Since this is the first Digi-egg, it's still a prototype. I don't know what will happen when it hatches, if at all. That's why I have it here, on my computer."

The boy's eyebrow lifted, a skill he had come to master recently. "You can't work on another computer?"

"Well, I can, technically." Satoshi explained "But my computer is special because it's not connected to any kind of network! That way, if something goes wrong, it doesn't spread to other computers."

"So _that's_ why I couldn't play Internet Check…ers…" Oops. The boy looked up at his father.

"You were on my work computer?" Satoshi's voice had dropped, and had become grave. "You know you're not allowed to access my computer…"

The boy dipped his head. "I'm sorry…"

"It's a little late for that. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson…" Satoshi grabbed the boy and began tickling him all over! The boy started laughing hysterically as his father tickled him under his arms, at his neck, and around his stomach. After a few minutes, Satoshi hefted his son over his shoulder (still laughing) and carried him to his room, throwing him on the bed.

"Now go to bed! And no more getting up this late, okay?"

"Okay! Okay!" the boy managed between giggles. "I promise!"

"Good. One more thing…" Satoshi stopped as he reached the doorway, looking back. His tone became serious. "Don't _ever_ connect my computer to the internet. Ever. Okay?"

The boy stopped giggling. He realized that this was important. "Okay, Dad. I won't."


	4. A Father's Goodbye

"…son… son, can you hear me?" a voice called out.

"Dad…?" the young boy sat up in his bed. Satoshi was kneeling beside, his hand on the child's head. It was pitch black outside, and the digital clock on the wall read "3:30".

"Dad? What's wrong?" Satoshi's face was pale, and the hand that was on the boy's head was shaking. Something had deeply disturbed his father, and now the boy was frightened.

"Son… I…" he paused, considering was he was going to say. Satoshi's face hardened, conviction shining in his eyes. "Son, I have to go to work."

The boy glanced at the clock again. "This early…? What for?"

"There's a… slight problem with the project. A hiccup, that's all. You need to set your alarm clock so can wake up and go to school, okay?"

"…okay… huh?! Wait! Today's career day! You're supposed to…"

"I know, I know," Satoshi nodded. "I promised. And if it's humanly possible, I will be there! But… I just have to fix a tiny problem at work first. Is that okay?"

The boy eyed his father. He was lying, but he knew better than to ask why. His father wouldn't have told him anyways. He nodded.

"I'm leaving now, and I know you're upset, so… here." Satoshi pulled a small bright green rock out of his pocket that shined, even in the dark room. Threaded through a small hole in the top was a chain.

The boy's eyes widened in wonder. "What's that?" he asked.

"This is something special," Satoshi reflected, "that your mother made for me, before she died. It was the best present I ever got… and now I'm giving it to you."

Satoshi carefully unclasped the chain, and wrapped it around his son's neck. The necklace was a little big for him, but not too much.

"Your mother was a great designer. It's resistant to the cold, the heat, it's water proof, and it's shock absorbent. I want you to keep it on, no matter what. It's _very _important to me, and I don't want you to lose it. And again, I'm sorry about the career day."

The boy smiled and shook his head. "It's okay! I forgive you!" he cried as he admired his new necklace.

Satoshi stood up and walked to the door. The boy laid back down as he closed the door.

"By the way," Satoshi paused in the doorway. He looked back at his son, who was already falling asleep. "Be a good boy at school today, no matter what happens. I love you… Gennai."


End file.
